Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: We fans have always wanted to see the movie of our favorite flightless heroes, right? Well, here's your chance! This story's about a movie based off the show! Where the owner of Central Park Zoo dies and is now under new management by an evil man! R&R!
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay, guys. I just want to get this chapter started at least...I have to stop ignoring my stories all the time! I mean, I personally hate discontinued stories and now I'm the one doing it! Oy, it bugs me greatly...**

**Anyway, I thought to make a movie of Penguins of Madagascar for the fun of it! I hope everyone will like it and everything! The first chapter will be kind of a script format, but a bit different. I have to do so, so it'll be easier for me. So, don't report...Please?**

**Back at the matter at hand, I should tell you the basics of the story.**

**Plot: When the owner of Central Park Zoo dies, the zoo is put under new ownership by a man named, Robert. But, Robert has cruel ideas and the penguins will soon witness his wrath of his own dark secrets. New animals are transferred and some of them is not to the flightless heroes' liking. As for the rest of the zoo residents, they must adjust to such management, and hopefully don't go insane. What will this lead to? You'll find out.**

**I'm trying to make like a movie that would come out of theaters and etc. I would also like to credit "R. Snowflakes -Invisible Ninja" for giving me the idea in the first place. XP**

_**EDIT: I've edited this chapter for I added new characters! They were going to be there already, I just couldn't find the Voice actors for them. ^^; ALSO! There's a small difference in the actual chapter when Rico flies! Check it out!**_

**I not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters. Belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickeldeon**

**I do not own "Secret Agent Man" belongs to Johnny Rivers**

**I do own the small changes to the song, "Secret Agent Man"**

**I do own the plot**

**Please read and review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p><em>(The intro of DreamWorks Animation is played softly)<em>

The camera shows the image of clouds as we go through them. There shows a cresent moon as a young boy floats to the moon with clear balloons. He then rests on the tip of the moon as he lets go of the balloons and lets them drift away. The boy soon held a fishing line and sat back as he began to fish on where he sat to fish down below.

The title, "DreamWorks Animation" fades to the screen with colorful wording. The title then fades away.

The boy continued to sat there, but then from behind, he got shot with green slime and flew off the moon to the ground(or no longer in sight of the screen).

The penguins then came from behind the moon, as the leader, Skipper got the fishing line. He pulled up the "Nickelodeon" logo.

Rico then burst out singing, "Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick! Nick-e-lo-deon!"

The four penguins then gave each other high fives. As the screen fades out to black.

* * *

><p><em>(Intro to "Secret Agent Man" is played smoothly, as it's still black screen.)<em>

**(In the bottom of the screen showed, "Written by TomMcGarth, Eric Darnell.")**

_(But soon it starts to show a picture.)_

Skipper had a smirk of trouble as he made his way around the corner of the zoo, and observed up and down.

_**(The wall near him had paint written, "Co-Written by Mark Burton, Billy Frolick, and Eddie Guzelian")**_

_There's a bird who leads a life of danger._

_To everyone he meets he stays a stranger._

_With every move he makes, another chance he takes._

_Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow._

Skipper leaped over the concrete wall of a certain habitat. It was clearly still night, as the sky was starless but the moon was bright. He glanced around and knew he was now in the lemur habitat.

_Secret agent bird_

_Secret agent bird_

_They've given you a number,_

_and taken away your name._

Skipper moved towards the nearest tree as he went over some mud, but he didn't care about it.

_**(In the foot-print showed white letters saying, "Directed by TomMcGarth and Eric Darnell")**_

_Beware of pretty faces that you find._

_A pretty face can hide an evil mind._

_Oh, be careful what you say. You'll give yourself away._

_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_.

The elite leader made his way towards a palm tree that was planted next to a tall concrete plat-form. He quickly jumped and grabbed hold of the pieces of wood that stuck out. He climbed up to reach the top of the concrete floor. A piece of wood broke and fell.

**_(The piece of wood had carving of words that read, "Produced by Mireille Soria and Mark Swift. Music by, Hans Zimmer and Aurelio Voltaire Hernández")_**

_Secret agent bird_

_Secret agent bird_

_They've given you a number,_

_and taken away your name._

Skipper reached the top and smiled as he spotted a stereo across the concrete, though a sleeping lemur king was upon his throne. The penguin had to be quiet to get to the "boomy box" as the aformentioned animal puts it. He quickly slid on his stomach and reached the stereo, he then carried it over and turned it upward to identify the location of the batteries.

_**(On where the position of the stereo was handled, orange words was printed as it said, "Starring Tom McGarth, Jeff Bennett, John DiMaggio, James Patrick Stuart...")**_

Skipper spotted the location and quickly took off the small latch to retrieve the batteries. But, he discovered there were nothing but empty sockets of where the batteries were suppose to be.

_**(In the sockets stated two names that were also starring, "Neil Patrick Harris, Nichole Sullivan...")**_

_Secret agent bird_

_Secret agent bird_

_They've given you a number,_

_and taken away your name._

Skipper growled slightly, knowing that for once the lemur king, Julien, knew he was coming. And the said lemur probably hid the batteries for Skipper not to find. Irritated, Skipper turned to leave. But as soon as he faced the other way, he saw Julien wide awake and was mocking him as he held the batteries. Julien leaped off his throne.

_**(Words were carved in the throne that read, "Mary Scheer, Richard Kind, Danny Jacobs, Kevin Michael Richardson, Andy Ritcher, Wayne Knight, Conrad Vernon...")**_

_Swingin' on the Riviera, one day_

_and then layin' in the Bombay alley next day._

_Oh no, you let the wrong words slip while kissing persuasive lips._

_The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow._

Julien strolled up to Skipper, waving the batteries in front of Skipper's face. The penguin narrowed his eyes to slits and watched Julien keep on waving in front of him. Quickly, Skipper grabbed the batteries from Julien's grasps. Julien gasped in surprise, and the penguin quickly took off. Julien frowned and went after, but not before bumping into his throne, which caused it to fall and broke. But, Julien just kept on moving.

_**(The broken throne's pieces of wood gave out a reading, "Tara Strong, Michelle Pfeiffer, David Spade...")**_

_Secret agent bird_

_Secret agent bird_

_They've given you a number,_

_and taken away your name._

Skipper leaped over the habitat and slid on his stomach to reach his habitat. But, Julien tackled him before he could. This caused both of them to tumble towards the metal bars that surrounded the penguin habitat. They then tussled as Julien tried to get the batteries and Skipper having a tight hold. They were rolling around the penguin habitat and hitting the metal bars once in a while.

**_(On each of the bars had a name on it, "Robyn Rihanna Fenty, Lauren Lane, Ryan Tedder, Cobie Smulders, Aurelio Voltaire Hernández, Hayley Williams, James Woods, Victoria Louise Lott, Helen Baxendale, Carolyn Lawrence, Reba Mcentire, Nestor Carbonbell, Carrie Marie Underwood, Bette Midler, Diedrich Bader, Miranda Crosgrove, Will Arnett, Sully Erna, Hugo Weaving, Larry Mill, Christopher Lloyd, Charity Sanoy, Grey DesLisle, John Cleese, Bryan Cranston, Cedric Yarbrough, and Susan Egan")_**

_Secret agent bird_

_(Song ends smoothly)_

Skipper pushed Julien off him with his feet, and threw the batteries into the water of the penguin habitat.

Julien gasped in horror, "NO!" he knew that the batteries won't work if put in water.

Skipper burst out laughing, "Finally!"

Julien looked at this solemnly as Skipper continued to laugh. But Skipper stopped his laughter when he saw Rico flying through the air.

"Rico? You can fly?" Skipper blinked in utter confusion.

The maniac bird laughed wickedly as he zoomed towards the sky as fire and glitter were behind him to make letters on the sky. Rico flipped, looped, and zigzagged to create the title, "**Penguins of Madagascar: THE MOVIE**". The fire and glitter then turned to the actual logo in the sky, before Rico went through the title making it burst into flames. Everything then dissolved and the screen then goes back to Rico landing on the ground in front of his leader(who didn't take notice of the title presented before)

The maniac continued to laugh wickedly. "Wakey-wakey!"

"What?"

Julien then laughed, "Wake up, Skippah!"

"Skippah? That's what Private says." the leader quirked his head.

"Skippah, wake up!" Julien responded in Private's voice.

Skipper rubbed his head and closed his eyes to comprehend of what's going on. He soon re-opened, to realize he was in his bunk as his team surrounded him.

"Skippah!" Private smiled, "Good you're awake."

The leader got up from his bed, "What happened?"

"You were asleep. And you laughed and woke us up." Kowalski explained then yawned. "What were your sleep illusions this time?"

"Not important." Skipper quickly snapped. "But, since we're up, might as well get some early training."

Rico groaned, "Ah, man!"

Skipper crossed his flippers. "Don't whine, we've always have to be in tip top shape! Besides, it's not that early."

Private yawned with drowsy eyes. "We can still sleep an extra hour."

"No excuses. Now, lets get going, men!"

The three other penguins sighed but nodded. They soon went to their HQ ladder and climbed up to meet the starless sky. Skipper soon followed, knowing the sun will soon come up and another day shall truly start.

But, none knew what day it would be.


	2. Recon or Acorn?

**A/N: First of all...I wanted to thank you all for all the reviews that I got! It makes me happy! And, I'm glad that all of you liked the intro of the movie! Now, this chapter will be more of a story form, and don't worry. There was still be the movie perks of this fanfic! Which would mean music. ;) That goes out to you, Kowalistair Fanatic! **

**Ryuk: Yes, I will continue, "Overdone Meal" it's just put on hold for a moment. But, don't worry, I'll finish the story! In fact, that story will turn into a series! I hope you enjoy that news. Though, maybe you already knew that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**So far, no OCs(that are really important) had arrived. But, when they do, I'll be sure to give you the heads up of who voices them! Until then, enjoy the story/movie! Because it even got me hooked, which means there shall be quicker updates! ALSO! I made a TRAILER of this story! It's on DeviantART! Here's the link: h t t p : / / b e y o n d t h e f o r b i d d e n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 d u e l h **

**Just without the spaces! **

**If you read the trailer, feel free to comment about it in your reviews! It'll make me happy. ;) But, I won't be mad if you don't. Now for some disclaimers...**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters**

**I do own Richard Michael Anderson and his wife**

**I do own this plot**

**Please read and review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p>The sun raised over the zoo, known to be located in Central park. The animals started to awaken for another day. But, as we all know, four flightless birds were already and exhausted. Not receiving all your sleep would make one drowsy and not function properly, though this lesson doesn't really get the attention of the penguins.<p>

"And, punch, kick, flip!" Skipper instructed upon their plat-form. The other penguins followed his instructions, though Private accidentally rammed into Rico. This caused the maniac penguin to jump up and kick the false attacker. Private yelped as he fell in the water that surrounded their small habitat.

Skipper saw this, then smiled. "Well, I guess that's enough for now."

Private pulled himself out of the water and waddled his way back to his team. He gave out a short yawn. "Skippah, you think I can sleep just for a little while."

"Negatory! The sun's up, which means we always have to be prepared for anything that comes our way. Anything that has even the _potential_ to give us trouble." Skipper responded, then he chuckled slightly and gave Private a pat on his head. "Besides, young Private, you're getting older and you soon have to take more responsibility."

Kowalski intruded with a small smile, as he held a bit of drowsy eyes. "Skipper's correct! In fact, just in a few months would be your birthday!"

Rico nodded, "Yup! And, cake!"

"Besides the small fiesta of that day. You'll finally be a man." Skipper determined, as he punched Private lightly against the shoulder.

Private frowned nervously and slightly scared. Almost all his life, he's been known to be the innocent, and naive. Private, at times, despise that title. But, this gave Private an excuse to act like a child, and giving him an excuse of what might be happening of the real teenage mind or man's. When his birthday arriving, Private gave some thinking to his current thoughts. He knew that soon...He'll become a man. No longer of the title, 'boy'. He questioned that should he be happy of the arrival. Or, should he feel depression, no longer having the shield around him of animal's desire. He excused those thoughts for now. He smiled lightly at his leader then, "It'll be great to finally be truly apart, sir."

"I knew you would think the same." Skipper smiled, as he laid a flipper on Private's shoulder, then he pulled it away as he turned to Kowalski. "Alright, Kowalski, give me options for today!"

The brilliant bird yawned slightly, then he shook his head and complied. "We can have a small recon around the zoo. Or, we can empty out our old files. Or! We can do some spring cleaning."

Rico frowned slightly on the second option, "Nu-uh! No file!"

Skipper thought over the options before smiling. "Men, I think today we should have some small recon. To make sure everything's in maintenance. It's been a while since the last time. We'll take some quadrants of the zoo. Private, you go check the eastern. Kowalski, northern. Rico, western."

Rico chuckled a bit and coughed up a cowboy hat, as he winked when putting it on.

Skipper shook his head, but spoke. "I'll take south and central. Now, lets move out!"

The penguins saluted, then all dived in the water and soon popped out of the other side, while sliding through the bars with their wet feathers, which made it easy. And they took their four separate ways.

From afar, Julien watched them with his binoculars in his habitat. The lemur king sat upon his throne, as his legs were neared his chest, and concentrated of the four penguins going different directions. Julien frowned and let the binoculars fall, since the string was around his neck. But, the lemur king was unaware of the weight and soon fell with it. He gave short yelp of pain, before slowly let his arms to the work pulling himself up.

He dusted himself off, and growled. "How dare you!" he pointed to the binoculars. "You dare to hurt the king? You shall get punishment!"

The instrument didn't reply back, of course. Julien frowned deeply, and crossed his arms as he turned away with a 'hmp'. "I don't want to talk to you anyway!" there was a moment of silence before he glanced back to the child's play toy, and sighed. "Okay, after much consideration, I forgive you."

"Your majesty, what're you doing?"

Julien blinked then turned to see his advisor, Maurice. the aye-aye, held a mango, probably ordered by the king before him.

"Eh...Nevermind that." Julien quickly excused. "But, Maurice, we have a mission! First, give meh my mango!" he quickly grasped the fruit away from Maurice. "Also, I want to do some acorn!"

Maurice blinked, "Acorn?"

"Acorn." Julien nodded, then smiled. "It's what the silly birds are to be doing! If they get to do it, then so can I!"

The aye-aye was still clearly confused before snapping his fingers, "Oh, you mean _recon._"

"Duh! That's what I said!"

"Sure..." trailed Maurice with a small sigh.

Julien then took a bite from his mango. "Anyway," some juice of the fruit flew to Maurice, who wiped it off with a frown. Julien continued, "get the annoying Mort. We might need him for a decoy or somethin' like that."

"Right away, King Julien." Maurice responded, he was about to leave, but Mort was hiding behind the throne, with a sly expression. The small mouse lemur, then made a leap and grabbed hold on Julien's feet. "Da feet!"

Julien frowned annoyed. "Mort, off de royal feet!"

Mauirce saw this, and didn't move. Knowing he didn't have to look for Mort after all. Though, he watched the scene curiously as Julien got his other foot and shoved Mort off him.

"Enough of the annoying! We have to do a missiony!" Julien snapped.

Mort gazed at his king, with a bit of confusion. But, he then smiled happily as his sad eyes shined of the innocence of a child, "Okay!"

"Good. Now, come on!" Julien then cheered. He soon jumped towards the tree and went over the branch to get to the other side of the concrete wall of the habitat. Clearly, the zoo doesn't have much of a security system.

Maurice and Mort soon followed their leader, wondering what this misadventure will bring.

* * *

><p>Skipper has checked most of the habitats of the Southern quadrant. He smiled of his success, but he knew there was one more thing to check. He slid his way towards a small building that was Alice's, who was the main zookeeper. The elite penguin leader had to check out what current news that were in the zoo and see if there was any new transfers.<p>

He easily got to the high window of the building, and the window that lead to the office of the zookeeper. He pulled the window up, and he went in with ease. He quickly did a flip up to reach the desk. He then knelt down to the near small drawer. He opened it and there held some keys. He had to chuckle a bit, Alice sure didn't know how to keep everything safe around here. If she did, she wouldn't have put the keys in an easy access. He reached for them, but paused when hearing the main door start to open.

Skipper quickly jumped off the desk and slid to the corner, where a trashcan awaited. The penguin grimaced, but he didn't want to get caught. He jumped in the filthy trashcan, which earned him a quiet gag. He made sure a lot of trash covered him, so Alice wouldn't catch him. But, he soon growled when catching the voice of the other in the room.

"Oh! Here's a good spot to do some acorn!"

Skipper immediately jumped out of the trashcan, as he had a banana peal on his head, as a few flies were around him, which also included the small green waves that came from Skipper to symbolize stench. "Ring-tail!"

"Huh?" Julien blinked, and turned to face Skipper. He soon widen his eyes and pinched his nose, "Ew! You smell like a dead foosa!"

"What're you doing here?" Skipper ignored Julien's comment, and glared. But, before Julien could respond...

"Your majesty, wait up!" came Maurice's voice as he ran in the room with Mort. he panted a bit. "Don't go so fast..." he then stood straight as he sniffed the air. He flinched and covered his nose, "Pe-uu! What is that smell?"

"It's make me sick." Mort whimpered as he went green slightly.

Skipper growled, "It's not that bad!" after he said this, the flies around Skipper fell down dead. The penguins frowned annoyed. "What're you three doing here anyway?"

"Acorn." Julien answered while still pinching his nose to block the smell.

Maurice corrected, "He means recon."

Skipper grabbed the banana peal off his head and threw it to the trashcan. "Recon? Why are you having your own recon?"

"Eh...Classified!" Julien smirked of the back-fire.

"My line, Ringtail! My line!" Skipper snapped.

Julien snapped back, "No, everything belongs to de king!"

"Why I wou-"Skipper started, but was cut off, when hearing footsteps that was coming closer from beyond the door.

Julien didn't take notice and had a wider smirk, "Seems like the silly penguin has loss of words! Nothing to be ashamed of, royalty always wins."

"Shh!" Skipper hushed. "Someone's coming."

Maurice got alert when hearing that, and glanced at the open window. "Then lets get out of here!" he pointed to the glass.

Skipper saw his direction, and soon face-palmed. That was probably better than hiding in a trashcan.

The lemurs and Skipper then went out the window quickly, as Alice soon came in while having some coffee. The animals, now outside, were about to leave. But, Julien stayed behind and made sure not to be seen as he peeked through the window. Skipper saw this, and frowned. "Ring-tail, come on."

"No! This is all aprt of the acorn!"

Skipper frowned. "It's recon...and, that's not your job!"

Maurice knew there was going to be another argument, and sighed. "Come on, Mort. Lets get some breakfast." the small mouse lemur piped up, "Okay!" Soon both took off back to their habitat.

Skipper and Julien were glaring at one another.

"Ring-tail, just leave!"

"No, you leave! You smell bad, anyway!"

Skipper growled, and was about to respond. But, the phone rang in Alice's office. This caught the animals' attention, and both slowly look away from each other and hid behind the boarders of the window. To hear and see, as animal curiosity got them.

Alice picked up the phone with a yawn. "Yeah, what do you want?" there was a pause, before Alice smiled nervously. "Oh, hello! I didn't realize I was talking to Mr. Anderson's wife."

Skipper perked up at the name, Anderson. The man that owned Central Park Zoo, and would treated of care. Though, he didn't really know how Alice was handling them. But, if anything needed repaired or more food. Then Anderson, himself, Will come over and make sure everything went according to plan. Mr. Anderson was a man that did care of animals. And Skipper knew he didn't have a problem with him.

"What is it that you needed?" Alice then asked in the same fake tone of kindness. She then frowned when hearing a reply. "What? He passed away...? Who's gonna be the new owner of the zoo now?" Alice waited a moment as the wife responded. Alice then frowned, "Oh you already found somebody...Well, sorry about your late husband. But, I have work to do...So...I'll talk to you, probably never." Alice then hung up the phone and sighed. "Great, I have a new boss...Hopefully this one is not annoying as Anderson."

Skipper dropped his beak, as Julien was confused.

Richard Michael Anderson, owner of Central Park Zoo, was dead. And, now...

The animals have a new owner.


	3. Villian Arrival

**A/N: New chapter! Well, this one took me all day to do, because:**

**A) I'm a slow typer**

**B) I was doing other stuff**

**But, anyway, I want to thank of all the reviews again! This chapter is longer and the introduction of the main villain! Muwahaha! So, enjoy on that! Also!**

**Princess Alyssa: Yaz, I will continue the story, "Roses Wither Away". It just won't be for a while, but when I do bring out another chapter of that story. That's when I'll have my full attention on it. Like how I have my full attention on this story. Same goes for "Overdone Meal". :)**

**Hey, guys, there's a song in here! And, this chapter is more movie like, I guess. I think it is in my opinion. AND! I will keep my promise of who voices who!**

**Robert Wilkerson(Villain): James Woods**

**I thought he would make a good voice actor for this evil guy. ;P**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters; they belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon**

**I do now own "Bad to the Bone"; belongs to George Thorogood**

**I do own Robert Wilkerson and Anderson**

**I do own this plot**

**Please read and review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p><em>(Scene changes to HQ of the penguins)<em>

"Team, I have an announcement." came a Madagascar accent

The penguins have returned back to their home, once done of the recon. But, sadly to Skipper's dismay, Julien decided to join this small meeting. Wanting to be apart to reveal important news, saying that's the king's job to do...And to spread the gossip.

Skipper growled, "Ring-tail...Just get out of here!"

"What? You don't want the company of de king?" Julien gasped slightly, then he frowned. "Perhaps you should say such things _after_ taking a bath! You still smell like a dead foosa!"

"He has a point there, Skipper." Kowalski held his beak to block off the smell.

Rico smiled and sniffed Skipper, "I like!"

Private gagged slightly. "Can you give us the announcement after you wash yourself up or something?"

Skipper frowned annoyed. "Fine." the elite penguin then headed towards Kowalski's lab, knowing the intelligent flightless bird would probably have a chemical there to get rid of the stench and filthy. He slammed the door shut.

_(A clock appeared to show how long he was in there. The clock passed up some numbers and soon stopped when it was twenty minutes later, which was eight forty-five a.m.)_

Skipper then opened the door, to see that Rico, Kowalski, and Private surrounded Julien. The soldier penguins(Though, except Private) were a bit shocked as Julien was talking.

"I know! Who knew the crazy monkey was Canadian?" Julien dramatically declared.

Skipper frowned and went towards them, "Enough of the gossiping! We're not naughty teen girls."

The group before Skipper turned to the elite leader. "Oh, you're back!" smiled Private happily and cheerfully. "So, you were saying before?"

Skipper's eyes then downcast, knowing the news will break the boy's heart. But, he knew he had to tell him and the rest. Skipper gazed at the animals in front of him and sighed. "Men...and Julien, it seems that Mr. Anderson, the owner of the zoo, is now plunder under."

Julien blinked, "What? I thought he was to be being dead."

"That's what I meant!" Skipper snapped at him, before sighing. "Let us have a moment of silence, of the old owner."

The penguins let their eyes down-cast, all in memory of the lost owner of this very zoo. Julien watched the depressed penguins, and quirked an eye-brow. But, he followed suit, since loosing one is important. Even though Julien never met him personally, he still had respect for the dead ones. Because when they die, they become Sky Spirits.

Private was well depressed. It wasn't like the owner was well known to Private. He just knew he was an important man that did care for his zoo, and would visit hs zoo once in a while, and was ever so gentle. Private secretly thought that maybe Mr. Anderson did know about their operations, or he did know that the animals could escape very easily. But, perhaps he knew that animals could be just as similar to their human race.

Kowalski was in a moment of silence, as he thought over of this news. He, himself, did know Anderson in somewhat. The man would come over the habitat all the time, and it was usually Kowalski that he fed. Yes, he fed the others, but the twinkle in his eye was more on the intelligent bird, Kowalski. Kowalski felt more unique this way besides his logical thinking. But, the man was gone, and he'll be missed.

Rico hardly knew the man, but what he did like about him is that he served plenty of fish. The maniac was an idiot, different, but not an idiot. The grief of the lost is pretty harsh. Though, Rico knew there was others deaths out there as they stood. But, still, respected.

Skipper then broke the silence. "Alright, men. Now, we have to prepare."

"For what?" squeaked Private slightly.

"We have a new owner." Skipper answered to the youngest. "And, I have no idea how this human shall act. So, lets do the cute and cuddly routine and win him over! Then the human won't get any suspicions. The new owner of this zoo _might_ come today, so lets get ready."

"Yeah, you do that...The king, which is I, will be spying on the guy! Double agent spy guy is a go!" Julien laughed, then he quickly went up the ladder and took off back to his habitat.

The penguins had their vision where Julien went, before coming back to the matter at hand.

"You know what to do. Cute and cuddly." smirked Skipper.

The penguins nodded and quickly went up the latch.

* * *

><p><em>(Scene changes upon plat-form, as hours go by from the day, and it was in the middle of the after-noon)<em>

Rico sighed, "Tired!"

"You can't give up now! The new owner hasn't arrived yet." Skipper frowned.

Kowalski stretched his back, "Maybe he isn't coming today, sir."

"Yeah, besides, I think I'm running out of my cuteness...We've been doing the routine for hours." Private slumped with a bit of drowsy eyes.

Skipper frowned deeper, "Soldier, I want you to smile of cuteness!"

Private sighed, then gave out a small cute smile.

"Cuter." Skipper glared.

The youngest complied and soon his eyes brighten like the stars, as his smile was smeared on his face. He blinked a bit of what would be considered adorable. Skipper smiled at this satisfied. "Better."

"Hopefully he comes soon." Kowalski intruded, noticing Private was indeed exhausted.

Rico nodded in agreement, "Uh-hu!"

Private gulped as the smile before was gone. "I just hope the new owner is nice."

"I'm pretty sure the human's pretty stupid! I mean, I don't see how the being would be a threat." Skipper half-chuckled.

The penguins had to give out a short laugh at that. No way would a human be threatening.

_(The song "Bad to the Bone" intro is played then pauses)_

The penguins stopped their laughter, when they sensed something and they slowly had their gaze to the entrence.

_(The song plays again)_

The camera went towards the entrence to start at the sight of black suit then made it's way up to show the human had a black attire as he had a bit of a muscular body, who also held a brief case of black. His under-shirt of fancy was a deep red, as a tuft came out from it. The camera then shows his face that had skin of cream but with a mix of the color pale. His hair revealed to be a bit trimmed, but slick to the side, the hair on his head was a deep red of blood. The camera then zooms to his eyes that held danger and the color of decay wood. The camera then zooms out to reveal the man in whole, who also expressed a dark smirk.

_On the day I was born _

The man made his way in the zoo, as his tall dark shadow attached to him followed.

_The nurses all gathered 'round _

He started to go past the penguin habitat, but stopped to look at them.

_And they gazed in wide wonder _

_At the joy they had found_

The penguins blinked at him, but quickly started to preform the cute and cuddly routine, as the man observed quietly.

_The head nurse spoke up _

_Said "leave this one alone" _

The man smiled darkly, as he witnessed the routine. The penguins didn't know to take this as a good sign or not.

_She could tell right away _

_That I was bad to the bone_

He then left as his shadow seem to grow and cover the penguin of his dark lure.

_Bad to the bone _

_Bad to the bone _

_B-B-B-B-Bad _

_B-B-B-B-Bad _

_B-B-B-B-Bad _

_Bad to the bone _

Private gulped, and Skipper made gestures to follow the mysterious man secretly. The penguins complied and took off, sneaking around the man and observe.

_I broke a thousand hearts _

The man came across the otter habitat, where Marlene was doing small tricks of her own. She then glanced at the human male of his deep brown eyes. The man slightly waved to her, as his eyes glared at her body, as if he was studying if she was strong to take on anything.

_Before I met you _

_I'll break a thousand more, baby _

_Before I am through _

_I wanna be yours pretty baby _

_Yours and yours alone_

Skipper saw this from afar, and frowned, he could sense a bad feeling off this human.

_I'm here to tell ya honey _

_That I'm bad to the bone _

The man then walked away from the otter habitat, as a chill went up Marlene's spine. Seemed the human gave out bad vibes.

_Bad to the bone _

_B-B-B-Bad _

_B-B-B-Bad _

_B-B-B-Bad _

_Bad to the bone_

The human then made his way around the zoo, observing the surroundings. Visitors even got a bit of chills. When a shadow crossed over to a young child, the child would burst out crying. Private was hiding underneath the popcorn cart and saw this. The youngest penguin frowned in sympathy then whimpered slightly when the shadow of the dark man passed him.

_I make a rich woman beg _

_I'll make a good woman steal_

The blood red-hair man went towards the lemurs habitat.

_I'll make an old woman blush _

_And make a young girl squeal _

Kowalski came popping out of the nearest tree leaves as he was high above so the human wouldn't spot him. The brilliant bird was jogging down notes.

_I wanna be yours pretty baby _

_Yours and yours alone _

The lemurs were doing their own routine, but the two servants saw the tall man staring at them. Mort whimpered as Maurice quirked an eyebrow.

_I'm here to tell ya honey _

_That I'm bad to the bone _

Julien was the only one that continued to dance. The man watched him and his legs, noting that the lemur king had powerful legs since from dancing a lot, and he noticed that the lemur had plenty of youth and didn't grow tired.

_B-B-B-B-Bad _

_B-B-B-B-Bad _

_B-B-B-B-Bad _

_Bad to the bone_

The black suited male then left to observe this zoo more, as Kowalski watched him leave. He got a bad gut feeling from this. He wrote or really drew, his observations of his current sighting. Kowalski watched the man go towards the habitat of Mason and Phil, though knew Rico would be catching the next observations. He was indeed correct, for the maniac bird was hiding in the nearest trashcan, and observed the man carefully, letting his instincts kick in. Imagining the man as a fish, so he can concentrate harder. The man was observing Mason and Phil, whom were playing chess.

_And when I walk the streets _

_Kings and Queens step aside _

Mason and Phile caught the man out of the corner of their eye, and switched their attention towards him.

_Every woman I meet _

_They all stay satisfied _

The man was glaring at them, as his brown eyes glimmered of the curiosity of the chimpanzees before him.

_I wanna tell ya pretty baby _

_Well Ya see I make my own _

The chimps blinked at him, before Phil made some sign languages. The man blinked at this in surprise, then he smiled widely and evilly.

_I'm here to tell ya honey _

_That I'm bad to the bone _

Rico didn't like the expression of the man. Not one bit, and the bird knew something was up with this human.

_Bad to the bone _

_B-B-B-B-Bad _

_B-B-B-Bad _

_B-B-B-Bad _

_Bad to the bone_

The man took off again, but this time towards Alice's office from afar. Rico quickly followed, and soon noticed that his other team members and leader were right behind him. For the man was going into one main direction. All had paranioa, knowing this man could lead to trouble.

The human reached the door of Alice's building. He soon opened it and slammed the door.

_(Song ends completely when door is just slammed)_

The penguins quickly made their way to the window panel, to ease-drop of this man's business here. Hoping that this was not the new owner, though they had a gut feeling that he is.

Alice was in her office, going through some paper work when she heard her door open. She glanced up to see the man. "What do you want?"

The male smiled as he walked up to Alice. "Hello there, I'm the new owner."

"Yeah, that's great." Alice rolled her eyes. "You can go now, I can handle around here. It's my job, the owner just handles most of the paper-work."

The new owner smiled wider and a bit darkly. "Yes, the deceased owner of this zoo..." his smile turn to one of greed. "But, I'm different. For you see, I have new ideas to bring more people to the zoo! But, we'll need adjustments, for we're having new animals coming in. All want this zoo packed! Packed of animals and soon people! "

Alice shrugged. "Sure." she then frowned, "Now I have to tend more animals."

The man waved his finger in a 'no-no-no' way towards Alice. "You have to be more enthusiastic than that, my darling. After all, think of the money. And...Well, if you can't stand to my expectations..." he trailed.

Alice perked up a bit, knowing what he meant. "O-Oh! Of course, right away, sir! Can't wait!" she faked smiled. "Name's Alice by the way..."

"Robert Wilkerson." the red haired man introduce, he soon set down his suit-case on Alice's desk. "But, please, call me Robert. Everyone does."

Alice nodded a bit nervously, knowing the new owner is probably more tough than Mr. Anderson, making her a bit more alert. The man was probably in his thirties and still provided youth, which meant he's probably not easy going like a kid, but not too old to forget or put aside matters. Just right.

"Lets get to work." Robert grumbled slightly, and opened his brief-case.

The penguins were listening outside the window, and were now full alert of the new owner. And, waited for Robert to speak again.

Wanting to know the ideal plan of this zoo's fate.


	4. The New Flightless Birds

**A/N: Greetings to all for another chapter! I shall update this story every five days! For I'm updating other stories as well! Yesterday was **_When Comics Live**. Today, **_Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. **Tomorrow, **_Overdone Meal**. Then, **_Eternal Magic**. Finally, **_Loss of Thy Land**. Then back to **_When Comics Live**. It be like this through-out the summer, guys! I hope you enjoy my stories! Also, heh, it's been a while since I updated...So, things might seem a bit off and I **apologize**. Excuse me sloppiness.**______

**Now for my promise...**

**Allison: Miranda Crosgrove**

**Iris: Carolyn Lawrence**

**Samantha(Sam): Hayley Williams**

**There's another important character, but she never spoke in this chapter or her name has yet to be revealed...But, she will in the next chapter or so! I hope you enjoy! ALSO, I edited chapter one! Check it out! New characters(because I couldn't find the voice actors at the time) and a new addition in where Rico flies!**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters; belong to Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon**

**I do not own Samantha(Sam) and/or Allison; belongs to - Invisible Ninja**

**I do own Iris and/or other mentioned OCs**

**Please read and review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p><em>(Scene is shown at Central Park Zoo as it's very early morning. A bulldozer is seen in the zoo, around the penguin habitat as it's under construction and is clearly in the making.)<em>

The penguins glanced around and watched the many humans at work. Private had to flinch when the pounding beat of the machines were loud and a bit rude for the young penguin. Kowalski was glancing around and noticed how the machines were rotating around Central Park Zoo, knowing they were in work. Rico was coughing a bit when smoke from the mechanics' machinery were blowing their construction after affects towards them. Skipper stayed quiet of all this and had an angry frown. He knew, as well of the penguins, what was going on. When in his office the other day, the man, Robert, had plans to re-do the zoo. To make more room and larger for more crowds of people to come. and not only that...There will be massive of new transfers that Robert bought. When returning to HQ the other day, Skipper told Kowalski to research on the man. Luckily, Kowalski was able to access the Park's Museum's computer to discover more about Robert(Skipper knew he couldn't use Alice's, for Robert has things a bit more under super surveillance). Skipper knew that today, Kowalski should have some results.

"Kowalski, did you figure anything else about this man?"

The brilliant bird turned towards him and nodded. "I did indeed, Skipper."

"What are they?" Private intruded in the conversation.

Rico coughed again, then turned to his friends. "Yeah?"

Kowalski answered. "From what I can gather, this Robert Wilkerson was actually adopted. He was from an orphanage in Scotland. But, the orphanage has been shut down from low tolerance of children and abuse. Robert was taken in by a man by Timothy Wilkerson, the ringmaster of a circus that travels global. When Timothy died from suicide, his adopted son took over, which was Robert. He's been famous for his animal training and the deadly yet fantastic tricks his animals perform. Though, the most famous star of the circus is a dolphin named James."

"James, huh? Tell me about him...I don't trust dolphins, and I have a gut feeling he might drop by." Skipper frowned as his flippers were behind his back and stared ahead of the construction.

"I thought you'll say that." Kowalski made the small comment to himself before continuing. "James is a bottle-nose dolphin an-"

"Ah, great...Really? It had to be a _bottle-nose_. Like I haven't dealt enough of their species." Skipper growled slightly.

Kowalski nodded. "Yes, well, they are popular in the human culture. Anyway, James is the star attraction that is best known in Europe. But, the circus has traveled to America plenty of times, same as Asia, Japan, and so forth. Well, except, Antarctica...And Greenland. Also, North Korea."

"I think we get it. Just get on with it!" Skipper snapped.

"It's been said that James has been dropped off in the circus as a new born. But, with no history of how he got there or where he came. The ocean was miles from there. The only body of water was the Great Lakes, where James was found in Michigan. Ever since then, he's been training at the circus and for the circus. Zoologists has even stated that James has the most flexible body and has massive strength and power than an average dolphin. So, if this James comes here...He might be a problem."

Private gulped. "Maybe he's friendly...Like Doris!"

"Less fish!" Rico gasped in horror, thinking since there would be more dolphins, their food time would lessen.

Kowalski thought this over. "Well, that might be true bu-"

Rico sniffed. "No! Need fish!"

"We'll deal with the fish later." Skipper intruded, facing his comrade then poked him on the chest. "We have bigger problems!"

"Like what? I mean, what's so bad changing the zoo? Robert's just making it bigger and having more animals transfer." Private frowned slightly with concerned brows. "Nothing evil to it, really."

Skipper sighed. "Yes, Private...But, when there's more animals you know how much tasks we have to do to have everything balance? And what if the transfers are spies? Ever thought of that?" he then frowned. "Besides...I have a bad feeling about this Robert...And if there's more animals to take care of...That means more zookeepers. We're on battle grounds now, men."

"Well, it might be a while until the new transfers arrive." Kowalski then commented with a smile. "I'm sure we'll have everything figure out by the time th-"

"OVER HERE!" yelled a voice that belonged to none other than Alice.

The penguins blinked and turned towards the source to see the female zookeeper indicating a green truck to follow her on the other side of the zoo entrance...But, behind that green truck was several others.

Private gulped. "That's a lot of animals..."

"A bit too many...How are they going to keep all animals in construction is still working?" Kowalski questioned, though more to himself.

"Don't know, but we're about to find out." Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Though, there's no way to finish all this con-"

"Alright, we're done here!"

Skipper blinked. "Wait...What?"

The penguins saw the construction workers leave in a hurry as their machines came with them and left dust fill the air. The penguins coughed in response then took a glance around.

"Nothing seems different..." trailed Private.

Kowalski then turned around to face the back and gulped. "I think you might want to correct your words, Private."

The penguins turned around to see what Kowalski was shocked of. They gasped from the sudden new appearance.

_(Camera zooms out to reveal the entire zoo. The zoo is much wider and long and can't see the end from the front if you were standing there. The reptile house is bigger as habitats were even larger and spacious. New habitats were installed for new animals and there were many more qualifications. The camera zooms back and turns to the awe-struck penguins)_

Skipper widen his eyes slightly. "How were they able to do that...?" he shook his head. Then sighed, for this was going to be harder than he thought. He noticed the green trucks disappeared from sight. Knowing they were probably just headed to the back of the zoo...Where ever that is now. He saw Alice passing their habitat to meet a man near the zoo entrance When Skipper laid his eyes on him...He knew why the construction was fast.

"Thanks again, Gus. I guess your crew is good as you, huh?" Alice said.

The other penguins turned towards the gates to see Alice and the man Skipper knew why the construction was in speed for it was...Gus the construction worker. The man nodded. "Yes, they do good job like I. My brothers, if you will. Now, if you excuse me. Time for paying." he gestured with his hands at Alice. She frowned slightly and wrote him the check from the zoo then gave it to Gus, who after took off.

"So, that's why they all had mustaches." Private thought back when noticing the appearance of the construction workers.

"That has nothing to do with it...But, sure." Kowalski shrugged, still observing around.

The penguins then noticed Alice had left. She soon returned with many crates filled with animals and had some workers to help her out drop the animals in the habitats. The penguins watched the many crates go but soon saw Alice with other crates and coming towards them...carrying crates on a dolly.

"Okay, birds. I better not see you doing any trouble with these new comers. So...eh, whatever." Alice then rolled her eyes. She got out the brown wood plank to drop between her and the habitat. After opening the gate of course. She walked across with the dolly carefully and set it before the males. Alice set the crates down then got out a crowbar, she then took the lids off of each crate, which was a total of four crates. Alice heaved slightly of the load and once she was done. She then went across the plank again and with the dolly before pulling the brown plank back, soon closing and locking the gate. She then took off, knowing she had more work.

Skipper frowned angrily. "Men...I think we have some spies...Stay alert!"

The others nodded then went up to the now open crates carefully. Skipper shouted, "Show yourself!"

"I would if I knew how to get out!" came a female voice.

That's when the male birds noticed that the the crate was opened by the top and not the side. Rico blinked then went over to knock the crate over, which caused the stranger to roll out. She was a penguin, but a bizarre one on that.

Kowalski went to her with a smile. "Whoa, fascinating!"

The female glanced at Kowalski with her pale green eyes. She was a skinny penguin and it's her feathers that caught the attention of the brainiac bird. Her feathers were burgundy, which is quite impossible to have on a penguin. Her size was similar to Rico's and appeared to be the same size, but very slightly smaller, like a centimeter.

"Solider, away from the potential enemy!" Skipper ordered his tall soldier.

Kowalski argued. "But, Sir! Look at her feathers! They're bizarre and unlikely! I must know how this came to be!"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was born that way." smiled the female.

Private blinked. "Well, that was easy."

Rico whistled at the female and winked at her. The girl was confused of his gestures then cleared her throat. "Say...Where am I?"

"Central Park Zoo." Kowalski answered with a smile, still staring at her feathers.

This made the female uncomfortable. "Hey! I don't stare at your eyes! Or something!"

"Leave the damsel alone." Skipper agreed. "We don't know her well enough for you to experiment on her."

Kowalski groaned at this. "Aw..."

"As much as that sounds...fun? Yeah, I'm passing that..." she then perked up with a smile. "By the way, I'm Allison!"

"Ello there, Allison. I'm Private." the youngest introduced himself kindly, which earned him a slap in the back of the head.

The causer was Skipper. "Private! Don't reveal your name to the enemy!"

"Enemy? Why would I be one?" The female, Allison, quirked her head. "Why would you think that?" she then sniffed. "Oh, I get it! It's because of my feathers, isn't? I have you know I'm really sensitive when someone points and laughs!"

"No, no, we're not saying that. But, you can be a spy!" Skipper argued.

"From my feathers?" Allison snapped.

Skipper shook his head, trying to clear things up. "I'm no-"

"Quiet! You made it worst as it is." Allison frowned sadly and pouted. Rico frowned at Skipper of his behavior and growled.

Skipper sighed annoyed. "You're twisting m-"

"Hey! Does anyone have candy?" Allison changed her mood quickly with a bright smile as she glanced around. "I'm starving."

Skipper face-palmed as Rico chuckled a bit as his eyes were bright on Allison. Kowalski quirk his brow at Allison's behavior as Private smiled slightly. But, all penguins jumped when hearing the second crate that was dropped in was knocked over angrily as a cry of anger rang out.

"Stupid box!"

The penguins turned towards the source to see a female chick, probably in her teens, stumbling out as she dusted her swim feathers mixed with her down feathers. She was much smaller than Private, but she was indeed still growing. Some of her black feathers had a bang that almost covered her left eye, which both her eyes were a simple blue. She turned to see the five penguins before her she widen her eyes in surprise. "Patrick?"

Private gasped in shock. "Sam!"

"What?" the male penguins blinked in confusion.

The chick went to Private and gave him a hug, who happily returned it. Which still left the other penguins confused. Allison just smiled at the scene. "Aww, isn't that cute? This reminds me wh-"

"Private! How do you know her?" Skipper frowned in paranoia as he cut off Allison.

The youngest male pulled away from the hug and turned to Skipper. "Skippah, this is my little sistah!"

The female nodded to agree, though stayed silent.

"I thought I lost her so long ago!" Private continued, "But, now she's back! I've never been so happy." he hugged his sister again, who did return it. She soon pulled away and the chick glared at Skipper. "By the way, his name isn't Private...It's _Patrick_, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Skipper waved her off as he continued to hold his frown then turned to his young solider. "Just keep her under watch." he meant his words. To Skipper, time can change and perhaps she's the enemy. Skipper admits it's smart to have a relative as a spy to throw everyone off. But, he's not the type to fall for such traps.

"Aye, aye, Skippah!" Private saluted with a gleam.

The chick, Samantha(or Sam, really) still gave a slight glare to Skipper but kept her beak shut. As for Kowalski and Rico, they just watched from the side as does Allison. The burgundy penguin then glanced at the other two crates. She went over there and gently set them to the side and yelled out with a peep. "Hello!"

Rico and Kowalski followed Allison from behind and waited for the two other new-comers to come about. The first out immediately was a slim penguin. A female that had a nice shape as she had a bit of fluffed feathers near her chest and near her feet, appearing similar to a dress of some sort. Her feathers appeared to be also nice and soft, similar to cotton. She had bright green eyes, the color of the fresh grass. She shook her head from the dizziness. "Whoa, rough ride."

"And you are?" Kowalski questioned.

The female turned to him with a small smile. "Oh, uh, hello...Uh...The name's Iris. And, you all are?" she then questioned, referring to Kowalski, Rico, and Allison.

The peppy burgundy smiled brightly. "I'm Allison! And I'm just as new!"

"Rico." the rasped penguin introduced.

The tallest went last. "Kowalski. Now, tell me, where're you from? Back-ground? ID? Parents? Siblings?" the bird elbowed Rico, who coughed up Kowalski's clipboard and he started to jog down notes. He then glanced at Allison. "Same questions go to you."

"What's going on over here? Turned my back and I see another penguin? How many more are there?" came Skipper's irritated voice.

Private went over to the others, followed by his sister. "Oh, nice to meet you too." he smiled at Iris.

"Same." grinned Iris. "And, the rest of you are?"

"I'm Private-"

"Patrick." Sam corrected.

Private smiled nervously. "Um, right...And that's Skippah." he pointed to the now very paranoid penguin, then Private pointed to his sibling. "Also, this is Sam."

Sam just gave a nod, considering she got here and not really know what's going on. All she knew was that she returned to her brother. The history of how they were separated...Will be told later.

Iris smiled. "Nice to meet you all...So, where am I?"

"Central Park Zoo." answered Skipper, though still alert.

Private watched between everyone, then he turned to see the other crate. It was already tipped over, but none came out. He blinked then he went to the crate that was supposedly empty. He peered inside to see darkness. He went in the crate to adjust to the darkness. He then saw a figure in the far corner, and frowned in concern. "Ello?"

The figure just shivered and didn't move from it's spot.

"Hey, you can come out...We don't bite...Come along...Please?" Private tried with a warm smile, to lure the being out.

The figure still was frightened. But it got up and slowly went Private's way. The male penguin smiled at this and stepped back for the other to enter the light. It was a she, most definitely She was small and timid, and was smaller than Private. A young penguin too, as her amber eyes scattered around in anxious. Her feathers were neatly groomed and had a fluff of feathers on where it reached her feet. She gulped nervously and was very nervous.

Private gave her a warm smile to assure that everything's fine. He then glanced at the other penguins. Skipper was giving a lecture to the other new female penguins. Sam started to snap and getting angry, Skipper returned the argument. Private glanced back at the new female penguin entering to only blink that she ran back into the crate. The male penguin sighed. Now thinking...

What are the other new transfers like?


End file.
